


The Archangel Who Would Become King

by ErenTheTeddyTitan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gabriel - Freeform, KingofHeaven!, Naomi is a power hungry bitch, Season/Series 15 Speculation, Spoilers for Season 13, based on a headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan
Summary: Gabriel's body lay dead in the field. Michael believed he had won.Lucifer was on the loose again. No one knew that Gabriel was alive.





	The Archangel Who Would Become King

After he had been stabbed by his older brother, Michael, Gabriel faked his death once again and escaped to Heaven. He wandered the halls of Heaven's snowy colored compound, the lights flickering overhead. The shortage of angelic soldiers was the cause, a problem Castiel, Gabriel's younger brother, had warned him about.

As he wandered, it felt as though someone was watching him. He glanced behind him. Nothing. "Anyone home?" he called tentatively but silence greeted his words. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt a blade or only what he could hope was a blade in his back. "For the love of Dad, please let that be an angel blade."

"Hello, Gabriel." An unknown female said from behind. "We thought you were dead."

"Naomi. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" The blonde smirked. "Yeah, I was dead... for a bit."He shrugged his shoulders. "Castiel told me Heaven needed a hand. So, I thought I'd help out." 

The other angel regarded him dubiously. "Since when have you cared about Heavenly affairs?" She crossed her arms, absently spinning her angel blade in her hand, raising a brow.

"Since Dad flew the coop. Heaven needs a leader, Naomi. I can help restore Heaven." Gabriel vowed, his golden eyes meeting her stormy blue ones.

The woman scoffed. "You? You ran away from us. From your problems. All because being an archangel was too tough for you." She sneered, stormy orbs narrowing.

Anger sparked in the youngest archangel's molten gaze. " If I hadn't, the Winchesters never would have figured out how to shove Lucifer back into the Cage. I know how to restore Heaven, Naomi. Let bygones be bygones." He stood his ground. Gabriel knew he was doing the right thing.

A sigh escaped the lower angel's frowning lips. She could tell this was one fight she couldn't win. "And what, pray tell, do you plan on doing to help us? Can you make angels or answer prayers?" She asked flatly.

A smirk crossed the former, Trickster's lips. "No, but I know someone who can."


End file.
